calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity House
Announcement On March 14th, 2018 Callie Hunter was announced as part of the cast for Season 5 of the popular reality TV competition show Celebrity House. Premise 'Celebrity House' is a reality TV show competition where notable people and celebrities compete in a series of challenges to test their skills and to see who is worthy of being deemed "Mr./Ms. Celebrity" as well as winning $25,000 that they can either claim for themselves or donate to a charity of their choice. Over the course of its now five regular seasons and one fan favorite season, 10 contestants share a single sound-stage faux house together for multiple weeks. In each episode the contestants face-off in a series of challenges to prove their various skills and talents. Challenges range from music, fashion, acting, comedy, physical challenges, and more. At the end of the challenge, a panel of judges deems the winner and bottom two contestants who then must compete in a mini challenge to see who will stay and who will be eliminated. For the finale with the final four contestants, the eliminated contestants form a jury to vote off two of the final four with the Judges determine a winner following a talent show between the top two. However in Season Five it was announced that the show would end in a final three and raised the prize money to $50,000 in stead of $25,000. Judges Main Judge & Host: * Chad Ashley (TV Host, Comedian) Cost Judges: * Thyra (Musician) * Adam Van Tonk (Comedian, Actor) * Samuel Venner (Social Media Influncer) * Vickie B (Musician, Model) Seasons Season One of Celebrity House premiered May 5th, 2014. The cast featured various people considered "B-list celebrities" at the time of filming but the show's instant popularity helped boost the contestants' exposure. The original season ran during the summer season as it was meant to appeal to younger fans. The initial success of the show prompted the renewal for a second season. The following year on May 18th, 2015, Season Two premiered with the highest ratings for the show at the time. The season was a success but crowned an unpopular winner, causing interest to be lost in the show as well as the show's lack of proper "celebrities." For Season Three, the show's time slot was moved from Mondays to Fridays and from summer to late winter. This was seen as an indicator of STV losing faith in the show. It premiered on February 12th, 2016. But contrary to this, Season Three was an intense success, feature many "A-List" celebrities for the first time including big name actors Bev Claire, Amy Perry, and eventual winner and fan favorite Gracie Victor. Season Four was kept at the same time slot in 2017, premiering on February 2nd, 2017. Season Four started poorly reviewed with the challenges and lack of cast chemistry being cited as a miss step. Fan favorite and teen-pop singer, Camilla Casey, finished in second place, causing controversy and many accusing the judges of favoring older contestants. However a surprise Fan Favorite spin-off was announced to extreme excitement, premiering on Tuesday, August 1st, 2017. A new time slot again that many favored. With the new and grown fan bases of the contestants the show had a live finale where fans got to vote for their favorite to win. Season Five sees the show's return to it's original Monday time slot, premiering on March 26th, 2018. The cast was well received, featuring well known social media influences and younger musicians and actors. Callie Hunter is the third oldest contestant this season at 28 years old, behind comedian Lisa Clay who is 34 and actor Dustin Gates who is 36. Callie Hunter also is the second contestant to win three challenges and Tommy Blake is the third. Winners SPOILERS The following are winners of the show by season and stating their age at the time of filming, profession, number of challenge wins, and number of times in the bottom two. The only winner to claim the $25,000 for themselves instead of donating to a charity is Season Two winner Lance Jez. Gracie Victor has the highest ever average score with a total of 8. * Season One: Anthony Evans (29, Athlete, 2 Wins, 0 Times In Bottom) * Season Two: Lance Jez (22, Social Media Influencer, 1 Win, 3 Times In Bottom) * Season Three: Gracie Victor (47, Actress, 3 Wins, 0 Times In Bottom) * Season Four: Derek Harris (34, Musician, 1 Win, 1 Time In Bottom) * Fan Favorite Season One: Trinity Lawrence (31, Model, 2 Wins, 0 Times In Bottom) * Season Five: Tommy Blake (25, Athlete, 3 Wins, 1 Time In Bottom)